The Trip
by TrustInYou
Summary: Hollywood Art's class of 2011; Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie; goes to New York for eight days. But could one night of sneaking out, one sad hookup, and one crime change everyone's lives? By the way... it's Bade.
1. The Message

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

This is my first my first fiction, so I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

The Message

...

An instant message popped up on Tori's laptop. "New York!", it read. She forwarded the message to Andre, Cat, and Beck. "New York!", the three Hollywood Arts read aloud. Beck sent the message to his girlfriend, Jade. Not wanting to leave out freaky, unpopular Sinjin, Cat sent the message to him, too.

The next morning at school, the announcement was made. Over the PA system, the principal's voice appeared.

"Attention Class of 2011, you advisers have made a decision. For your senior trip, you are going to New York. The trip is scheduled for Thursday." Principal Ikner paused to clear his throat. "This will be an eight day trip, so pack wisely. That will be all. You are now dismissed.

"Yes!", Andre exclaimed. "New York is the best! My uncle lives there, and he once said that he saw a real baseball player just walking down the street! This trip is gonna be the best!" That night everyone informed their parents.

"Mom, our school is taking a trip to New York for our class trip. Can I go?", Jade shyly asked her mom.

"I don't care! You waste my time! Go!", her alcoholic mother screeched. Jade was sadly used to this behavior. Her father left them last year, and thing aren't the same. Jade hides her sorrow behind a tough-girl act.

"Hey Dad, we're going to New York for eight days in two days, kay?" Beck said to his father.

"No, in fact it is not okay. Who are you going with?"

"The school. For my senior trip."

"Oh, then yes, you can go. And thanks for asking instead of just assuming.", his father replied sarcastically.

"New York. On Thursday. Eight days.", Tori explained to her mother and father during dinner that night.

"Why on earth would your school let you know about this two days before you leave?", Tori's delicate mother asked

"I don't know. But please, can I _please_ go?"

Her parent exchanged a glance to each other. "Okay.", father said reassuring.

Sinjin looked at his dad and step mom. "Can I go to New York for eight"-"Yes.", they said. Sinjin's face grew a mischievous smile. "Good", he said.

"Please let me go!", Cat begged. She was living with her strict father in a large penthouse.

"Why should I? So you can get yourself knocked-up by some New Yorker? After I walked into your bedroom to find you and some guy under the sheets last month, I have an extreme right to say hell no!" he yelled angrily. "That's insane!" But then Cat instantly remembered it was her mother's weekend, so it was her decision.

"Our grade is going to New York on Thursday for eight days. I plan on going.", Andre said, raiding the refrigerator for some juice.

"Okay, sweetie. You have fun!", his carefree mother replied.

...

Yay! First chapter...complete! Next chapter the class takes their flight.

You know what would be nice? Reviews. Could I have at least 5 by next chapter?

Thank you oh so much!

TrustInYou


	2. Flights

Oh my grosh! Thank you guys so much for the reviews.

Anonymous and Someone: It is Bade. You just wait! :)

FightingForLoveX: Um...I have a part where Tori seduces Beck. I'll try sneaking something in with Cat and Beck, though.

...

Chapter 2

Flights

Thursday morning, five buses took the whole twelfth grade to the airport. On every bus, the advisers told the students who they'd be sharing a hotel room with.

"Beck, Sinjin, Andre; you guys have room C-11. Amy, Holly, Katherine; C-10, Cat, Jade, Tori, room C-9", informed.

"Of course! _Katherine!_ Why do we have to share a room with that ugly goody-two-shoes!", Amy complained loudly to Jade over the bus seat."It just isn't fair!"

"Maybe it's for the best?", Beck questioned.

"Shut up! I wasn't even talking to you!", she snapped.

"Amy, suck it up and get over yourself. Isn't obvious no one cares?", Jade shot back.

Jade is _very_ possessive of Beck. He's hot, funny, popular, and respected. Girls are _always_ flirting with him. But now that they are afraid of Jade, they've learned to back off. Amy and Holly are Jade's "wanna-bes", not that she minds.

Soon enough everyone loaded the planes. For the most part, Andre and Beck were happy. They're best friends, but Sinjin was just downright weird. Jade and Amy sat together on the plane.

"Look at Jade!", Tori whispered to Cat. "I bet she's telling Amy _all_ about how she plans to poison me in my sleep!" After a long hour and a half, the plane finally landed. Everyone then boarded some Charter buses and drove to the Hilton. It was nearing eight o' clock when the class got to the hotel. Everyone headed up to their rooms to settle in.

"This will be sweet!", Andre exclaimed. They entered the large rooms. Each room had a flat screen, three queen sized beds, and a huge bathroom with a whirlpool tub.

"I enjoy the wallpaper.", Sinjin said. Andre and Beck just stared at him in silence.

Back in C-9, no one dared to speak. Jade ignored Tori and Cat. There was an awkward silence. A loud pounding on the door broke the silence. "We are getting back on the buses to go eat!", Senor Ellious's booming voice said. The girls met up with Andre and Beck. Beck sensed something was wrong with Jase. Instead of holding hands, she wrapped her bruised arms around his waist as they walked.

...

And...finished! Short chapter, I know. Next chapter, things get spicy! I love the reviews. They lifted my dragging spirit to the ceiling! Do ya'll think I can have double of yesterday's? (If I was good, maybe triple!) But you know, whatever.

Love you all oh so much,

TrustIn...not me...not them...You! =)


	3. La Chefs

Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews!

funnelcakesrock: Sorry, i didn't know it took a while! Grosh! Thanks for letting my know, though.

Someone: I would have Beck and Jade share a room, but in the story, it's a school trip. I don't know about you, but my school would not have boys and girls in the same hotel room. Would anyones?

Whatever. Here we go.

Chapter 3

La Chefs

"Okay class. We are going to the famous French reasturant, La Chefs. So please, behave.", Mr. Spence directed.

Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, and Tori sat togethter. "Aren't those rooms awesome?", Beck asked the girls.

"Uh, we haven't really noticed.", said Tori shyly.

"How can you not? Theres a flat screen TV and a huge surround sound!", Andre exclaimed.

"I guess evryone has something else on their minds.", Cat said.

Andre and Beck looked at each other, confused. "Okay. What happened to shut you guys up? In three minutes, to say the least.", Beck questioned.

The girls didn't say anything. When the waiter came over, everyone had a Creloe. No one dared to say anything.

"Well! Isn't this nice? Everyone is pissed at each other! How great!", Beck said sarcasticly. "No why are you guys so... moody?"

"Nothing that matters to you!You shouldn't be concerned anyway!", Cat snapped at him.

"Well I was just trying to help!"

"I know. I'm sorry.", she smiled.

More silence. Everyone ordered cherry yogart for dessert. After a few minutes, the "entertainment" came out.

"Dang! Look at those strippers!", Andre pointed out. Everyone turned to look. Girls dressed as Rocketts, but qaudier, filled the reasturant. One of them came uo to the tanle. She was short and had long, black hair.

"Hey. My name is Katee. Wanna dance?", she asked Beck. Jade's eyes popped wide open as Katee grabbed Beck's hand.

"Uh, well I, um...", But Beck didn't get to finish. Katee grabbed him and pulled him up on to a small platform. Everyone at the table turned to Jade.

"What?", she asked in an annoyed tone.

"That chick is dancing with Beck and you don't care?", Cat asked.

"_I_ can't control what _he_ , it's not like he is liking it."

"Well, he is smiling. But I'm sure that Beck loves you way more than her beautiful legs, nice hips, huge chest, or her perfect ass...", Andre tried to encourage Jade, but was then hypnotized by Katee. Jade opened her mouth to protest, but could only close it and think.

_What if he is having fun up there? What if he likes her better than me?_, she thought. When the song enede Beck handed Katee a few his way back to the table, other guys gave him high fives and darted him with questions. When he sat down, he drapped his arm over Jade. "So, what did I miss?", he asked.

"My jealousy!", Andre said.

"Everyone! Back on the buses!", Mr. Spence said.


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Someone: You really want this to be "lemon", huh? =)**

**Most of you ask why there is no Robbie. You see, this is an original book i wrote, so i shortened the chapters, changed the character names, and posted it. There was no other character that could be Robbie in my book. I, Alison, promise to sneak Robbie in later.**

**Well, here we go!**

**...**

** Chapter 4**

** The Party**

_[Hey. Party in C-14._

_10 o clock._

_Tonite] _read a message from Robbie's phone to _everyone_.

"Did you get Katee's number?", Andre asked Beck.

"Yeah. Keep it.", Beck said, tossing a crumpled napkin to his friend.

"Uh, Beck? Did you and Jade break-up yet?", Sinjin asked Beck.

"What! No. What kind of question is that?"

"I want to ask her to be my date for the party."

"Ha! You should ask her. Just to hear her reaction!", Andre said.

Sinjin glanced over at Beck. "Go for it." Sinjin got out his phone and texted Jade.

"You, me? Go to the party together? I really love you!", it read.

"He just confessed his feelings to my girlfriend via text. How weird!", Beck whispered to Andre.

What Sinjin didn't know was that Jade was in the shower at that time.

"Who texted Jade?", Tori asked, glancing up from her book.

"Uhh, Sinjin.", Cat told her. Not shocking, they ready the message. Tori grabbed the phone and said " Yes! Thanks Sinjin. That would be awesome!"

"Oh my fish! She said yes! I have to go clean my toenails now.", Sinjin said.

"He really fell for it. We both know Jade is just screwing with his head.", Beck said.

"It's winter. Why would he need to clean his toes?", Is all Andre could think of.

"Vega! You're a dead man!", Jade yelled at Tori.

"I'm sorry! Please don't destroy me!"

"Thanks to you, I'm going out with Sinjin tonight."

"Your hair looks nice.", Tori said, trying to distract a raging Jade.

"I know."

Cat was fixing her hair into a bun. She wore a purple satin dress. In her hair, there was a small hair clip shaped like a daisey. Jade wore her black slick dress with fishnets. She managed to curl her hair. Tori wore a short red dress that screamed desperation.

Sinjin, Beck, and Andre appeared at the girl's door. On the way down, Jade and Beck held hands while Sinjin stuck like glue to her.

"So, how do you feel about dishes?", Sinjin awkwardly asked Jade.

"Dishes?", she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Yellow dishes are my absolute favorite! What's yours?"

"I-I don't have a favorite kind of dish."

At the party, music was played just loud enough to be heard, but not so loud that they would get in trouble. Jade did dance with Sinjin, but only once. Around 10:45, Sinjin asked Jade if he could talk to her, alone, in his room. As they walked in his room, they sat on the farthest bed away. Jade could only hope that he knew he wasn't getting lucky with her.

"Jade, why did you say yes to me tonight?", he asked.

"Because you are, um, special."

In a flash, they were lying on the bed, Sinjin making out with poor Jade. There wasn't an inch of her his hands didn't grope.

"Sinjin! Stop! Get the hell off of me!", Jade screamed. He pulled her dress off her cold body and continued. In seconds, her bra was slung across the room. As Sinjin started to pull her thong down to her knees, the swung open.

Jade had had her eyes closed the whole time. When she felt that the surprisingly strong freak was off her, she opened her eyes to see Beck pounding Sinjin's face into the floor. She quickly put her clothes back on and watched the fight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!", Beck yelled. When he finally let Sinjin free, he rushed to his girlfriend.

"Oh my God. If you hadn't shown up...", Jade started. She buried her face into Beck's shoulder.

"Shh. It's over. It's all over. I'm here. And always will be.", he said, returning the much needed hug.

...

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The state testing just started and unless I want to have no study hall in my whole Freshmen year, I actually have to go to bed at night. Hope this chapter made up the let downs. Reviews please? Oh so thank you very much!**

**~TrustInYou**


	5. What A Dream

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter will make up for lost time. =)**

Fun Between The Two

Chapter 5

…

"Oh my God! Are you gonna tell someone?," Cat asked Jade as she calmed down.

"No", she said. "We'd all get in trouble for the party and everyone would hate me."

"Just think", Tori started, "if Beck hadn't come down in time, imagine what would've happened to you."

The next day, it snowed and hailed heavily. Temperatures dropped to 10 below. All students were to stay inside the hotel until the following day.

"Rise and shine!" Tori said to the other girls as they woke up.

"What should we do today, Tori Vega? Go to the gym?" Cat asked.

"Sure! Jade, are you coming?"

"No."

"Why are you sad?" Cat asked her.

"I'm not."

"Okay. Bye!"

Down in the gym, Tori and Cat were alone. Something didn't feel right.

"Oops! I forgot my water!" Cat said running with Tori back upstairs.

"Well hurry up and grab it!" Tori said as they entered their room. "I wanna hit the treadmill soon and-whoa."

They noticed Jade sitting on the floor, no food dishes, still in her pajamas. A razor was in her hand, and her eyes were half shut.

"Drop it Jade. Drop it.", Tori warned. They were too late. Jade had already managed to cut her wrist, not enough to kill her, but just enough to scar and bleed. Cat snatched the razor as Tori ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Tori wrapped up Jade's arm quickly. Soon enough, Jade got up to take a shower.

"Did she do it on purpose?" Cat asked.

"No Cat. A razor was in her hand cutting her wrist because she wanted to shave her legs in the middle of the room. Of course she did it on purpose!"

"I'm sorry." Cat and Tori turned their heads towards the bathroom door. Jade stood there, the words still seeming to be slipping from her soft lips. Tori couldn't help but think about their lips meeting, soon.

Jade then realized she was really tired.

Later that night, Cat, and Tori were playing truth or dare.

"Cat, your turn.", Tori said.

"Okay. Tori, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you… to make out Jade!"

"WHAT!" both girls shrieked in unison.

"You heard me. Make out with Jade."

Jade sighed and sat next to Tori on her bed. "Go ahead Vega"

Tori leaned in and kissed Jade, hard. To her surprise, Jade kissed back. Tori's hands slid up and down Jade's back. Tori pulled Jade on to her continued stroking her. After a good 2 minutes, Jade climbed off of Tori.

"Kay Tori, your turn.", Cat said.

"Cat, I dare you to go stand in the hall for 15 minutes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine.", Cat said as she walked into the hall.

"Jade, that kiss meant a lot to me. And I really like you. A lot."

"Fuck off, Vega!"

Suddenly, Tori was frantically tapping Jade's shoulder. "Get up! Jade? JADE!" Tori said

"Huh!" Jade sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Time to get up. Jade?" Beck said, letting go of her shoulder.

"It was all a dream"

"What was?"

"Nothing" she said kissing her boyfriend

….

**Sorry if anyone got offended.**

**Reviews?**

**~TrustInYou**


	6. Survey

**Hi everyone. This isn't an actual chapter. I just need to ask you a few questions.**

**Is my story bad?**

**Yay or nay?**

**Anything you want in it to make it special?**

**I'm all in for what you guys want. **

**Please reviews with your answers. Don't be afraid to speak your mind. Tell me what to do. You can all have a special piece in this story. **

**Is it getting boring?**

**Not hot enough?**

**Just plan a waste of your time?**

**And again, **_**be nice. **_

**Thank you to all the readers who stuck with me so far and reviewed. I love reviews. I Check it, like, four or five times a day! **

**Love,**

**TrustInYou**


	7. Sneaking Out

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! That totally made my day. And you want to know what I just realized? All of us could know each other or see each other everyday, and we don't even know it. Weird. Okay, new chapter.**

**Sneaking Out**

**Chapter 6  
**

It was the third night staying at the hotel. Nearing ten thirty, Beck called Jade.

"Hello?" Jade said into the phone.

"Hey. It's me. Look, I noticed this club about a block away from here. Wanna go?"

"Tonight? Sure."

"Kay. I'll be there in ten minutes." And then Beck hung up. She started applying some eyeliner and thinking of what shirt to wear to the club.

"Where you going, Jade?" Cat asked innocently.

"Yeah, where are you heading. You know we can't leave our rooms past nine." Tori chipped in.

"Beck and I are going out." She replied

"Ooh! I wanna go!" Cat said as she jumped up and traded in her pajamas for a pair of skinny jeans, wedges, and a glitzy tank top.

"I'm coming to." Said Tori as she started changing too. Hearing her voice reminded Jade of the dream she had the other night.

"It was only supposed to be just me and Beck." Jade said. Cat looked at her with sad eyes.

"If you don't let us come, I'll tell Mr. Spence on you." Tori threatened.

"Aw, you're gonna tell the teacher! But with I get put in time out?", Jade mocked in a baby voice.

"I'm serious. I will go find him!"

Jade thought about this for a moment. She then called Beck.

"I said I'd be there in a few minutes!" Beck said, answering his cell phone.

"I know. But invite Robbie and Andre too." She said.

"Why? That would defeat the purpose of a date."

"I know. But Cat and Tori invited themselves. If I don't let them come, we get busted."

"Fine." Beck mumbled "Be there in five."

"Kay, you guys are allowed to come. Just hurry up and get ready. They'll be here in five minutes."

At the club, music was blasted and drinks were served. Everyone there was dancing. When the got inside, the group started off the night with cokes and dancing. Jade did her best to make sure Tori stayed away from her and Beck. Or so she tried.

"Jade, come to the bathroom with me?" Cat pleaded.

"Why? You're a big girl. You aren't going to fall in."

"But what if there's, you know, mean New Yorkers in there who try to jump me?"

"Fine. I'll come with you. But there is no need to stereotype New York people." Jade said as she followed Cat through the doors.

"So, Jade left you alone?" Tori said to Beck.

"Apparently, Katherine Obvious." He joked. A slow song came on over the speakers.

"Ooh! I love this song!" Tori lied. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Beck said. Andre and Robbie walk up to the bartender and attempted to get her number.

"Beck, I have to tell you something." Tori said, looking up into his eyes.

"Okay…. Go for it!" he said cheerfully. Tori lead him out to the bus stop bench outside. She grabbed his hands.

"I love you." She said. Tori then kissed him, hard.

"I'm with Jade, Tori. You know that." He said calmly.

"She doesn't have to know about our….dirty little secret." Beck didn't know what came over him. In a matter of minutes, the skin-on-skin contact had him grinning away. Until he thought about his girlfriend, and how he was making love to her enemy. But could it be considered "making love", when there was no love to Tori?

After his dirty deeds were done, Beck and Tori walked back inside the club.

"Where the hell where you?" Jade asked the minute she saw him walk in with Tori.

"It was nothing, I swear. Tori just wanted to tell me how happy she was that you let her and the others come." He said.

"_Shit! I just made love to someone I don't even love while on a date with the love of my life!"_ Beck thought.

"Hey guys, lets head back. It's one o'clock and I don't want to be caught sneaking back in." Robbie suggested. Luckily, everyone was able to sneak back in without being seen.

That night, while Jade was in her deep sleep, Tori told Cat what she did that night.

…

**Okay. That was not as great as I had hoped it would be. Sorry. Reviews? And do not fear. This is **_**NOT **_**a Bori Story. This is Bade. Again, just wait.**


	8. Secerts Can't Be Kept Forever

**I know I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with **_**Invasion.**_** And I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hope this makes up for it. The characters are way OOC, especially Robbie. But it's still good, if I say so myself. =)**

**Secrets Can't Be Kept Forever**

**Chapter 7**

Jade had gotten in the shower late the next morning. While in there, Tori told Cat what she and Beck did.

"You did what!" Cat yelled at Tori. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Shh, it's no big deal. If I'm pregnant, I get an abortion. That's the worse that could happen."

Cat gave her a sad and mad look. She was totally against killing poor babies. I mean, they have fingernails! "You could an STD."

"What? That's impossible. I'm the only one he's had sex with!" Tori said.

"No….. him and Jade. She comes to his RV every Friday. Why do you think he sings The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett all day? He also buys her coffee, preferably vanilla flavored, since he loves it so much" Cat explained.

"That doesn't mean anything"

"They talk about it all the freakin' time!" Cat said. "He's all, "It's Friday! You ready for tonight?" and then Jade goes, "You better have condoms this time!"

"Oh my God." Tori whispered shocked.

"Serves you right."

Tori then went out to the balcony and collected her thoughts. Jade then got out of the shower and got some cloths together to do laundry. That's when Cat stopped her.

"I'm gonna say this quickly, Jade." Cat said." Last night, in that freakin' bus stop, Tori and Beck, uh, smushed."

"No. You have to be kidding!" Jade said.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Jade got up and went out to the balcony. "What the fuck is your problem!" she screamed at Tori.

"Cat told you? How your boyfriend likes me?" Tori slammed back.

"I bet you sucked! You stay the hell away from Beck. He doesn't like you. He was drunk!"

"Oh, I bet."

"He didn't unwind, did he?" Jade said with satisfaction.

"Screw off!" Tori yelped.

"He's mine. Back off." She then turned and walked down to the elevators with a basket full of darks.

"Hey wait!" yelled a voice. Jade slammed her foot in the door to keep it open. Some gut walked in with a basket, also.

"Hey, thanks." He said. Lowering the basket, she saw who it was. Sinjin. He had no glasses on. In fact, he kind of looked, cute.

"Oh my God. I swear to God, you touch me and I will pound-"Jade was cut off by that bastards strong arms hold her's. His lips pressed against her's, too. _Not bad._ She thought.

When he released, he said "Look, I'm sorry for that night. I guess I had one too many beers."

"Oh?" Jade said. The elevator stopped in the laundry room. As she made her way back to a washer, Sinjin grabbed her shoulders. He started making out with her. She didn't pull away, nor kiss back. Then he undid her jean's buttons.

"Uh…. No." she said.

"Uh….Yes!" he yelled, tearing her clothes away.

"Sinjin, ow! Stop! Get off! No! Please!" she howled. But it was too late. Sinjin was raping her, and there was nothing she could do but cry.

Once he stopped, they got dressed. She grabbed her cell phone and tried to call the police, but again she was on the floor. This time it wasn't for sex. He was slamming her fragile head to the cement floor until blood gushed out.

"Hey! Got off her!" Robbie yelled, dropping his clothes. Robbie was a wrestler, and Sinjin he had no match. He ran away swiftly. Robbie ran to Jade and picked her up.

"Jade? Can you hear me?"

"Hey Robbie." She said laughing. "Gosh, I've seen in years! How's the kids?"

"Oh no." Robbie said. "You might have concussion."

"No! I might have to _pee_. That's what you mean!"

He took her upstairs and laid her down on her bed. Beck can in to see if she was okay.

"I swear, I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard!" Beck yelled.

"Cat. Come with me to find a teacher." Robbie said. Jade had passed and Beck was trying to wake her up.

"Me or her?" Tori asked.

"Pardon?" Beck asked.

"Do you want to be with me or Jade?" she repeated. Tori made a point to say Jade's name disgustedly.

"Jade"

"What! But you had sex with me!" Tori screeched.

"And her" he whispered. "And I love Jade. I always have."

Tori stormed out of the room.

"Beck?" Jade asked weakly.

"Yes babe?" Beck was so happy she was awake.

"I-I love you too."

"So you know?"

"Yeah" Jade frowned. "Why?"

"I was drunk! I thought she was you!" Beck said "And I'm so sorry. I only love you!"

"I love you too."

…**..**

**Corny, I know. But I like it. Could I maybe have five reviews by next chapter? Thanks!**

**~TrustInYou XD**


	9. Last Straw

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm trying, I swear.**

** Chapter 8**

**Last Straw **

…**.**

At seven AM, Jade's phone rang. Finally, her head-ach was going away. Of course, Cat had to wake her up every two hours to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

"H-hello?" Jade asked sleepily.

"You told, didn't you!"

"Sinjin?"

"No, dumbass! Your Aunt Tilly!" Sinjin yelled.

"Please leave me al-" Jade started.

"I swear you better have someone planning your funeral!"

"What? Why?"

The other line was dead.

_**The Guy's Room**_

"Sinjin?" Andre asked. "What the hell?"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Damn….PMS!"

"You shut your Niger ass up, Andre!"

"Guys! What's going on?" Beck yelled. But Sinjin fled the room. Then, Beck's phone rang.

"Beck! Sinjin…..he's gonna kill me! Please, please help me!" Jade cried.

"I'll be right there. Jade? Jade!"

Beck heard her phone shatter and her scream.

"Oh my God. He's gonna kill her." Beck whispered.

_**The Girl's Room**_

Sinjin locked Tori and Cat in the bathroom and through Jade on the bed.

"Please Sinjin, don't do it! I'll do anything." Jade screamed.

"No. You squirm too much!" Sinjin said, laughing maniacally. He took out a knife and started to cut Jade's shoulder, as if he was trying to dissemble her.

Beck tried pounding the door down, but failed.

"Please! Go! Don't…"Jade was screaming in pain. She jumped up towards the window, not sure what to do. Then, Sinjin through the knife, with great aim, and got her right in the stomach. Everything went black.

…

"Please call a taxi!" Beck begged the manager downstairs. Jade's was in Beck's arms, unconscious.

"Well, first I need to call the teachers and try and-"the man started. Ignoring him, Beck ran. He ran all the way to Red Cross, for Jade.

They took her in and started fixing her up. Beck was too close to losing her. He promised, from then on, he'd protect Jade. He'd make sure that pain was never brought to her again.

…

**A/N: I'm not done. Two more chapters then complete! Hopefully. Could I at least have 10 reviews until next update? Thanks!**

**~TrustInYou**


	10. How Could This Happen To Me

**How Could this happen to me?**

**Chapter 9**

_**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**_

**Simple Plan Untitled**

…..

Jade's POV

I woke up confused, scared, and bare. I looked down at myself to see I was in a hospital gown.

"_Gross!"_ I thought to myself.

I rubbed my sore eyes and saw Beck standing over me. "_What the hell is going on!"_ My thoughts were overriding my mind.

"Oh thank God!" Beck said, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"What's going on? Where am I? Why am I here? Beck, what the fuck is happening!" I asked, slightly raising my voice.

"Sinjin stabbed you when he tried to, uh, you know….."

"Rape me?" I whispered. How could this happen to me. Suddenly Untitled by Simple Plan popped into my head, ot that I was complaining.

"Yeah" Beck said, nodding his head. "Yeah."

I said sighed, "Why me? What if I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know. You wanna take a test while we're here?"

I thought about this. I hated myself. Why can't I just croak over now? "Sure."

"Kay. I'll go find a nurse. Stay put." Beck said over his shoulder as he ran out the door. I noticed that he stopped and lingered for a second, to view the short paper shirt I wore.

About twenty minutes later, I found myself taking a wazz in a paper cup. It hurt to bend over a little. I saw I had a nice scar on my side/stomach area. Oh how I hate Sinjin.

I gave the nurse my pee, (that sounds funny), and went back to my room. Beck of course stayed there with me. At the same time, the nurse was also examining my piss to see if I had HIV or any other kinds of STIs. I swear if I do…..

"?" The nurse asked. I turned to glare at her for breaking my train of thought.

"What?" I asked, maybe a little too sharply. I know she is trying to help, but this is freaking terrifying.

"I'm afraid to inform you, but you have _Chlamydia_."

My face fell. My heart stopped. How? How could this be me? What did I do to deserve this!

"One more thing, ." the nurse added. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're pregnant."

…

**Okay, my pretties! That's all for tonight. I'm sorry I never update. I've meant to but…My bf and I are having….issues. So I've mainly been fighting with him so I don't have time and it just sucks! Sorry for any medical mistakes. I'm no doctor. Reviews? Thanks.**

**~TrustInYou**


	11. Special Thanks

**Okay, readers. I'm done. This story is irritating me. I have sequel written, it just needs to be typed and uploaded. I promise you that so far it is much better than The Trip. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone. **

**The main pairing is Beck and Jade. They'll have a son named Jude, (I wonder where that came from!" Review and tell me what you think you'll like in it. Also, someone, I sure don't know who, (haha!), is going to show up, out of nowhere.**

**Thanks to all my Readers/Reviewers:**

**LizGilliesFan**

**BrucasLovezLiannieCade**

**Someone**

**FightingforloveX**

**Nat**

**SmilingCresent (love the name!)**

**Really Cool**

**SQTgirl**

**Livvylovesyou**

**So and So**

**Kitten**

**Overactive-imagination94**

**Ana**

**OhsnapitzJess**

**ScissorLoveCallie**

**Aly (My name too!)**

**Uppereastgirl**

**Lexi**

**Darkangel109**

**GemmaLeigh**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade**

**Funnelcakerocks**

**Christy**

**Bem3373**

**Badeluph**

**666LuvJayC**

**Janne**

**Serene Cullen**

**Sunshinedaisies**

**Miaralie27**

**Whoa**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I know I didn't update very often but now that summer is coming I can. Thanks again everyone!**

**~TrustInYou.**


End file.
